goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Manic Goes Down a Gopher Hole/Gage Gets Grounded
''Manic Goes Down a Gopher Hole/Gage Gets Grounded ''is Sarah West's first Gage Gets Grounded video since July 4, 2017. Plot Manic is taking a nap under a tree on a warm afternoon in July. But when he wakes up, he hears the sound of a shovel digging the ground. He walks over to investigate, and sees a huge hole that looks like it was dug by a gopher. Manic calls Sonic and his friends and tells them that they need to fill it up so no one falls into it. But as everyone goes off to get something to fill the hole up, Manic suddenly trips and falls down the hole. When he falls to the bottom, he realizes that the hole is really deep and long, and the gopher must be really huge. He tries to find the exit of the hole by going through various tunnels, but none of them are the right tunnels he is looking for. When he gets to an even longer tunnel, he sees Gage Hintsala waiting for him. Gage tells him that there are a few gophers who want to hear him play his drums for them. Manic thinks this is cool, so he rushes over to the tunnel where he thinks the gophers are waiting for him. But as he gets there, he sees a stage set for him with a set of drums, but he doesn't hear the sound of a cheering crowd and doesn't see any gophers. He decides to play his drums anyway, but as he reaches for the drums, he gets attacked. Manic them realizes that this was all just a trap set by Gage. Luckily, Sonic and Sonia are able to dig through the tunnel and get Manic out. Manic tells Sonic that Gage pulled a horrible prank on him. Sonia scolds Gage and Coulden roars like Godzilla at Gage. Gage told Coulden that he's sorry, but Coulden told Gage that his apology is unaccepted and he will not get Arby's. Gage had to go to bed at Grandpa's room. Transcript (We see Manic sleeping under a tree in a warm afternoon in July) Manic: Dude, this is a hot day. I can't believe that Sonic and Sonia are not here with me, and there's nothing to do. (Manic begins to feel sleepy and tired) Manic: I'm just gonna take a little nap. (When Manic wakes up, he hears a strange sound) Manic: What the-? What's that sound? Where's it coming from? (Manic gets up and decides to follow the sound. As he gets closer, the sound gets softer and softer and eventually stops. He then sees a huge hole in the ground) Manic: That's weird. I never saw a hole like that before. (Manic sees his siblings walk by) Manic: I gotta tell my siblings about this. (Manic calls out to Sonic and Sonia) Manic: Hey, dudes! Come take a look at this! (Sonic and Sonia rush over. Amy and Tails come over as well) Sonic: Whoa, that's some huge hole. Manic: I know, right? I haven't seen it before. Tails: That's very strange. This hole wasn't here yesterday. I wonder where it came from. Amy: It looks like it was dug up by a gopher of some sort. Manic: Whatever it was, I can't believe a small animal like a gopher would dig up a hole that big. Sonia: I think someone might trip and fall into that hole if they're not careful. We'll need something to cover it up. Sonic: You're right, Sonia. Come on, guys. Let's go get some tools to cover this huge hole up. You coming with, Manic? Manic: Um, no thanks. I'll just guard this hole and make sure no one falls into it. Sonic: All right. Suit yourself. See ya later, little bro. (Sonic and the others leave. Manic guard the hole so nobody falls into it. He walks around in a circle around the hole for two minutes. Just as he thinks everything's safe, he accidentally trips on a rock sticking out of the ground and falls into the hole) Manic: Whoa! (Manic falls down the hole, which is rather deep) SFX: BAM! WHAM! BOOM! THUD! (As Manic lands on the ground, he lies there in a daze. When he gets up, he realizes that he's fallen through the hole) Manic: Aw, man. I fell down that gopher hole. Boy, it must have been really deep. Where the heck am I? I'm not in Wonderland, that's for sure. I must be in a huge pit or something. (Manic looks around and sees many different holes that lead to a series of tunnels) Manic: Looks like there are a lot of tunnels around here. That gopher must have been really busy if it dug that many tunnels. Which one will help me get out of here? (Manic looks at the tunnels very carefully. He then decides to go through the tunnel to the left. He goes down the tunnel, not knowing how dark it is. He the slams into something) Manic: Ow! My nose! (Manic lights up a match to see what he bumped into) Manic: Rats. I ran into a large pipe. This ain't the way out of here. (Manic then sees something that looks like a flashlight, but is attached to a leather strap) Manic: Maybe this will help me get through the tunnels easier without having to bump into any more pipes in the dark. (Manic straps the headlight to his head. It actually works, and he's able to go through the tunnels with no trouble at all. The tunnels are very long and make Manic confused) Manic: Which way? Do I go this way, or do I go that way? I'm so confused, man. (Manic keeps going through the tunnels and down more holes that lead to more tunnels) Manic: Up or down? Left or right? This is making me so puzzled. I'll never get out of here. The gopher who must have dug these holes and tunnels must be a gopher that gets hyper on caffeine. It's probably a really huge gopher, too. (Eventually, he tumbles down a tunnel that leads to a dark cavern) Manic: Oof! (Manic gets up and looks around) Manic: Whoa, there's a cavern down here. I don't know what kind of gopher can manage to dig all the way down to an underground cavern. (Suddenly, he hears a voice) Voice: Are you lost? Maybe I can help you. Manic: Wha...? Who are you? I can't see you since it's so dark in this tunnel. Voice: I'll give you a hint. I'm a little boy who is the little brother of Coulden Pettit. I am voiced by Kimberly and my name starts with the letter G. (Manic adjusts his headlight a little, and sees Gage Hintsala standing there) Manic: Gage Hintsala! What are you doing here? Gage: I just wanted to let you know that I can help you find a way out of these tunnels. Manic: Really? How? Gage: Well, at the other end of the cavern, there's a group of gophers that want to see you play your drums for them. Once you finish your drum solo for them, I'll make a ladder for you to climb out of here. Manic: Awesome! It's a deal, Gage! I'll bet I can impress them with my killer drumming skills! (Manic grabs his drumsticks and rushes over to the other side of the cavern. He sees a drum set waiting for him. But he doesn't see or hear any gophers) Manic: That's funny. I don't hear a cheering crowd of gophers. Heck, I don't see any gophers at all. Oh, well. I made a promise with Gage that if I do a drum solo, he'll give me a ladder to get out of here. (But as soon as Manic goes over to the drum set, he feels a huge gust of wind) Manic: Whoa, what's happening? (the gust of wind blow Manic back, slamming him on a few stalagmites and stalactites) Manic: Oof! Ow! Oof! What the heck is going on? (Manic lands on a swirling hook-like device, which starts spinning him around) Manic: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! (Manic is shot like a rocket and ends up on a few other devices that make him spin, grab his quills, and do other bad things to him. Eventually, he gets so worn out that he staggers over to Gage) Manic: Did you make that ladder yet? Gage: Nope. I got you good, didn't I? Manic: I can't believe it. You tricked me, dude. Now I know why I shouldn't trust you in long, dark tunnels. (With that, Manic passes out. Meanwhile, Sonic and the others have returned to the gopher hole with different tools and gadgets to cover it up. As they get there, they realize that Manic is missing) Sonia: Hey, where's Manic? Amy: He was supposed to be guarding the hole so no one would fall into it. Tails: How strange. What do you think happened to him? (Sonic then realizes something) Sonic: I think he must've tripped over something and fell down the hole. What do you think happened when he fell? Tails: Hmm, I'll have to use one of my inventions to see where Manic is. (Tails uses a device to help him see through the gopher hole. There, he finds Manic lying on the ground, looking beaten and worn out) Tails: Uh-oh. According to my device, Manic found a few tunnels in the hole that he went through in order to try and get out of the hole. But as he went deeper, he ran into a boy in a blue T-shirt and tan pants, who told him that if he played a drum solo, he would give him a ladder to climb out. But it was a trap, and Manic walked into it. Sonic: Yikes! We'd better get him outta there! (Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Sonia get in a giant drill machine and drill a hole in the ground that resembles the gopher hole. Then they drill through the tunnels until they find Manic) Sonic: There he is! I hope he's okay. (Sonic and Sonia get out of the drill machine and rush over to Manic. Manic recovers and rubs his head) Manic: Ugh...Hey, dudes. Are you here to get me out of this cavern? Sonia: We sure are. Come on, let's go. (Sonic and Sonia take Manic and put him in the drill machine. Then they go out of the hole and are able to cover the gopher hole up) Sonic: Are you okay, little bro? You look exhausted. Manic: Yeah. I didn't know where I was going with all of those tunnels. I can't believe I got tricked by that boy who says he's the little brother of a certain monster dude from the Cartoon Classics world. Sonia: You mean Gage Hintsala? Manic: Yeah. That's him. (Suddenly, Gage climbs out of the uncovered hole that Sonic and his friends drilled with a ladder) Sonic: Well, speak of the Devil. Gage: How did your little brother like the prank I pulled on him? He never knew that it wasn't a gopher who dug that huge hole and all those tunnels. Sonic: What?! You mean, you were the one who dug that hole and tunnels and led him to that cavern at the bottom? Gage: Yep. You'd better believe that I can dig faster than any gopher. (Sonic and Sonia are very mad at Gage for what he did to their little brother. Sonia scolds Gage) Sonia: Gage! Why did you do this to Manic? That's it! I'm telling your brother about this! Gage: Oh no, not my brother! Sonic: Too bad, Gage. You shouldn't have lured our little brother into that horrible trap. (Sonia pulls out her phone and calls Coulden Petit) Sonia: Hello, Coulden? This is Sonia the Hedgehog. Listen, your little brother was causing trouble again. Coulden Petit: What did he do this time? Sonia: Well, he dug this huge hole and a series of underground tunnels. When Manic fell into that hole, he went through the tunnels and ended up in a cavern at the bottom. He saw Gage waiting for him, and Gage told Manic that he would give him a ladder to climb out if he performed a drum solo. But it was actually a trap. As Manic was about to play those drums, he got tortured by all these different devices. Now he's so exhausted that we had to get him out of there. Coulden Petit: What? Really? That's it! I'm on my way now to find him, and he's going to be in so much trouble. Thank you for calling, Sonia. Sonia: You're welcome, Coulden. Have a nice day. Goodbye. (Sonia hangs up and puts away her phone) Sonia: You're in so much trouble, kid. Amy: Yeah, just wait until your brother gets here. Sonic: Come on, Manic. Let's take you home so you can get some rest. Manic: I knew I should've stayed sleeping under that tree. (Sonic and his friends leave. A few seconds later, Coulden has found Gage, and he's very angry at him) Gage: Uh-oh. Coulden Pettit: (2400% Godzilla roar) (Shouty Guy's voice) GAGE GAGE GAGE GAGE GAGE GAGE GAGE GAGE GAGE GAGE! WHY DID YOU PULL THAT STUPID PRANK ON MANIC THE HEDGEHOG? YOU KNOW THAT YOU SHOULDN'T TRICK PEOPLE BY DIGGING HOLES THAT LEAD TO CAVERNS FILLED WITH HORRIBLE TRAPS! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE, MISTER! YOU'LL BE GROUNDED WHEN WE GET HOME! Gage: Big brother, I'm really sorry! Coulden Pettit: Your apology is unaccepted, Gage. You're not getting Arby's and that's final. When we get home, you'll go straight to bed without any dinner tonight. Gage: (Larryboy's no soundclip) Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West